Opposites Attract
by Dr Disposition
Summary: The old saying, "opposites attract" has a lot of evidence to support the truth of its claim. Some of this evidence could appear between two people, and at that, two counter terrorism operators. rating might change. Glaz X Caveira
1. Chapter 1

The old saying, "opposites attract" has a lot of evidence to support the truth of its claim. Some of this evidence could appear between two people, and at that, two counter terrorism operators.

Glaz was always of the opinion that his work should be done from a father distance. He did not think it necessary to close range when any decent marksman should be able to take care of an enemy from outside the objective. Glaz went even as far as to question the long range shooting skills of the other operators of Rainbow, though only in his mind.

Caveira was Glaz's complete opposite. She believed that the closer she was to her enemy, the better. She wanted to inflict pain in a personal manner. It gave her great joy hiss threats into the frightened ear of a terrorist fiend. Caveira found even more enjoyment in ending their life with the blade in her hand.

Though these two were quite different, there were a couple of things they shared. Glaz and Caveira both out lied on conversation with fellow squad mates. They would rather listen to what was being said and draw their own conclusions about the topic at hand. And thus, they both kept a mental dossier on each of their comrades. It was because of this that they had their first interaction.

One day, after a controversial mission debrief that involved all of rainbow, most of the rainbow operators headed to the wreck room to conduct their own "debrief" of the debriefing. Glaz was listening in on the conversation between GSG-9 and Spetznaz while Caviera did the same. Glaz was not very interested in the conversation at hand, rather he was interested to find that he had neglected to make any kind of observations about Caveira. He had never noticed her taking part in any discussion. He decided he would wait for her to join the one at hand. Little did the marksman currently realize that the woman was doing the same to him.

About 20 minutes later they had both caught on to each other. Waiting for the other to get involved in the flurry of words. This would be a problem as the sniper and the BOPE operator were both stubborn.

Glaz eventually gave in. however, he had a plan to put Caveira on the spot. He said, "I belive we are all missing a rather large problem of this new restriction... How will it affect BOPE" everyone was surprised to hear him speak but quickly turned their attention to his question. The debriefing had come after a failed mission. Because of this, the politicians had decided to limit the operational jurisdiction of rainbow. Brazil needed all the help they could get, but now rainbow couldn't interfere without government approval. With this single question, Glaz had turned all of the attention of the conversation onto Caveira.

Glaz watched and listened as his brilliant move unfolded. All eyes were on Caveira, as she was a member of BOPE. Her eyes widened, "I-I… I would prefer not to discuss this topic right now." And as quickly as Glaz had switched the attention of the conversation, Caveira had left the room. Glaz was now dumbfounded by the way in which, who was in his opinion, the calmest operator under fire had lost her cool. He had decided to leave the wreck room and on his way to his barracks ponder Caveira's reaction to his question. The marksman almost felt guilty. He probably shouldn't have been so blunt when he put her in the spotlight. Not to mention that in order for her to have a reaction like that, Caveira must have something on her mind that was deeply bothering her. He would have to make it up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Glaz had made it back to his own quarters that he shared with the rest of the Spetznaz, he decided he should sleep on speaking to Caveira. The quarters were all comfortably spacious. They were like small apartments with one main room with a television, couch, and what was to be expected in an average multipurpose room. The Spetznaz main room had an assortment of Russian items on walls and mantels. There was a Russian flag on the wall and Alexandr (Tachanka), had put a rather large collection of vintage vodka bottles on one of the shelves.

Glaz chuckled at the idea that Alexandr was probably older than those bottles and had most likely been the one to drink them dry over the years. Each of the operators had their own separate rooms that branched out from the main room. However, their private rooms were small with only a bed and a dresser. Glaz had put his paintings on the walls of his room. It was a comfortable reminder that the world he lived in was worth fighting for, for its subtle beauty.

With a yawn, the artist undressed and slipped into bed. Deep in his mind he knew he would not be able to sleep because a specific problem, but he pushed the thought aside and turned off his light. Try as he might, he was not going to be able to fall asleep. The sniper tossed and turned in his sheets for the better side of and hour until he finally admitted to defeat.

Glaz, got up, rubbed his eyes and face as though he was trying to wipe the fatigue right off. He headed to bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. However, he acknowledged the cause of his lack of sleep. His conscience demanded that he remedy the embarrassment that he had caused to Caveira.

Glaz was not a coward. He had been in many gunfights, and not all of them were long range. He had even been caught out in a close quarter battle. He made plenty of use of his knife and pistol then. He shuddered when the memory came to mind, but he did not "withdraw" from a fight. However, when it came to personal conversation with other people than his Spetznaz comrades, let alone a woman, he was quite uncomfortable and would duck out when the opportunity came.

The marksman decided that since he wouldn't be getting much sleep he might as well head down to the mess hall. The mess hall had a striking resemblance to a school cafeteria except it was way more industrial with grey concrete walls and some steel pipes running along the wall. The appearance never mattered as it was the people that made the mess hall entertaining. All the lights in the mess hall were off except the one that was above the 15-gallon coffee pot. It was a late hour so there was no one there. As a matter of fact, everyone was probably sleeping, Except for himself of course.

Glaz finished pouring himself a cup of coffee and thoughtfully sipped on it on his way to the gun range. The indoor pistol range was always open. Glaz had brought his PMM to hone his skills. Yet in almost a childish way, he was avoiding what he needed to do by finding things to distract himself with. After what was probably 45 minutes the sniper finally gave in to his conscience.

Glaz had painstakingly and slowly mad his way to the BOPE quarters. He knocked on door quietly at first and then louder when there was no reply. "Filho da puta" he could make out from the other side of the door. Glaz heard light foot steps coming toward the door. "Do you have any idea what time it i-" befor Glaz could say anything the door was being slammed in his face. However he manged to get a hand inbetween the door and the fram. It was painful but to Glaz he firgured it would be worth it. "Now look what you've done. Your bleading all over the place. Come in so I can wrap up your hand" said Caveira with a exasperated and frustrated voice. Glaz obliged. He took note of how there were no flags or posters or other things. The room was completely empty of personal items.

It now occured to Glaz that his quarters were so decorated because he didn't come from a third world country. He was pulled from his train of thought when Caveira asked in a harsh voice, "What do you want?" as she started wraping his hand with a napkin. "Im sorry" was all he said at first. There was a brief and comfortable moment of silence as Caveira kept on. "I probably shouldnt have put you on the spot like that." "Probably?" came the reply from the busy woman. Glaz winced as she finished wraping and ablruplty tied a tight knot. "Okay. Definanlty shouldn't have." he stated. "that's better." She said refering to both his hand and humilty.

-Sorry to cut it here but I'm pooped. It probably needs a lot of edits too but I just wanted to get this out on fanfic-


	3. Chapter 3

"That's better?!" Glaz was taken aback by what he thought was a condescending tone from Caveira. This made him rather angry. He felt as though she was taking advantage of his attempt to apologize "If I had known you were so sensitive, I wouldn't have wasted my breath on that conversation about the debrief or this one!" His words had an icy sting to them but Caveira couldn't care less. "Well if I had known that you couldn't handle a little humility, I would have cut your hand off with the door. In matter of fact, why don't you use the hand that I spared you to open the door and leave!"

The sniper bowed in a sarcastic manner and headed towards the door. "Wait! Give me your hand." Demanded Caveira. Glaz obliged, only to have the napkin yanked of his hand as he grit his teeth. "I would rather have this used for my breakfast tomorrow." With that last onslaught from Caveira, Glaz slammed the door behind him as he left the quarters causing a snoring Capatao to be jarred awake, "o que ele inferno?!" (what the hell?!)

Glaz headed back to his room in a solem and moody manner. He was frustrated by his apolegetic attempt ending so poorly. "How could she say something so rude? I was just trying to be nice. " He was did his best to convince himself that it was Caveira's falt. "She shouldn't be so rude." By the time Glaz had made it back to his quarters, he decided his best course of action would be to sleep. However the sniper would only find himself tossing and turning while still trying to make the "clash" Caveira's fault.

"idiota... How could he get offended so easily?" Caviera thought to herself. "If he can't handle a little humility or respect my privacy, he can go bleed out! The brazilian women was quite mad. She had attempted to remain calm when talking to Glaz even though he had put her one the spot. Even though the subject of Brazil was very touchy to her for private reasons, she had kept her patience with Glaz only to have him lose it at a small comment. She would soon go to bed herself after splashing some cold refreshing water on her hot angry face. However, she too would find herself tossing and turning like her counterpart.

The lack of sleep would turn out to be quite hindering the next day. Glaz awoke the next morning to Kapkan banging on his door. "Timmur! Get out of bed! Our country men do not pay for you to sleep comrade" "Dah, I am comming" replied the tired sniper with resent for leaving his warm bed. The warm sheets pulling at him like a whirlpool. Glaz headed to the mess hall with his comrades. He noticed Caveira sitting at a small table with herself and CO, Capatao. Try as he might last night, he had admitted, with reluctance, that he was the one at fault. It was only then that he was able to sleep. "Cyka, I'm such an ass." He thought.

During breakfast, Glaz kept taking a glance at Caveira now and then. His fellow Spetznaz operators, Tachanka and Kapkan, did notice this but they kept it to themselves. During one of his glances, The snipers eyes connected with Caveiras for a split second. He looked away after reciveing a glare that could turn a mortal man to stone. Glaz had finished his breakfast and right on time as Thatcher walked into the mess hall.

"Right! Suprise quiz boys and girls. We have hand to hand combat training today. I expect to see all of you outside on the general purpose training tarmac within the hour. Good day." Just as quickly as Thatcher had entered the room, he finished talking and left.

Glaz, along with several others, had made it to the tarmac with plenty of time to spare. The reward for their punctuality was to drag the heavy gymnastic mats out onto the tarmac. By the time they had finished, the rest of the rainbow operators had shown up. Each operator was assigned to a certain partner to "spar" with, and as luck would have it, Glaz was partnered with Caveira. However, there was a very pathetic set of rules to limit the vilence. Each operator would fight until the other would tap out. There would be a one round elimination rule, as the champion would go on to fight another victo, until it came to the last two standing.

Glaz decided the best way he could make up it to the pissed BOPE operator would be letting her use him as a punching bag. This way, she could get out her frustrations on him but then realize his good intentions. The marksman would soon find this task to me more difficult than he anticipated. Glaz started with, "Good luck." He meant it in a genuine way. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna need it!" spat Caveira.

Glaz delibiratley fumbled with his defense and let Caveira come in with a straight, hard right. Glaz stumbled back, astonished by the force in the womens body. "She may have a small frame, but she can hit like a train." he thought, "If I go through with this, I might really pay for it." Glaz ignored the pain and decided that his determination would carry him through. But, The thought of being on good terms with Caveira helped was the decisive motive.

Once again Glaz delibiratley screwed up his blocking and allowed himself to be pummled. He was aching, but to him, his reason for reciving the beating far outwayed the punishment. Their "fight" finally climaxed when Caveira got the Spetznaz operator in an arm lock. However, Caveiras anger was at such a high, she didn't allow glaz the opportunity to tap out. Rather, she dislocated Glaz's right arm, the one he shoots with, and broke his trigger finger in the process. Glaz let out a controlled yell as he was shoved into the mat head first.

"The fook?! What the bleedin h'ell is this then?" Thatcher was shocked by the exessive violence that was in violation of the rules. "Right! Well then! Caveira!" the brazilian woman stood quickly to attention. "Congradulations! You're disqualified for pulling shit like that. And good god! Glaz get yourself to the infirmary and see Doc right away. Dissmissed."

Glaz cradled his arm on his way down to the infirmary. "Ah, Im not supprised that I would be getting some casualties from the hand to hand combat training." Said the frenchman. "Dah, and I didn't expect to be one myself." "Well whats the matter with your arm eh?" "I think its dislocated. My finger might also be broken" Glaz handed his arm to Doc, who took a facinating look at it. "Well, your assesment would be quite correct Doctor Timmur. Glaz puffed a chuckle at the name. But before he could finish laughing, Doc had struck the snipers shoulder with his open palm relocating his shoulder. Glaz winced but appreciated Doc's efficiency.

"For the time being, your finger will need a small cast. It shouldn't impare on your shooting to much." Glaz was releived to hear that last part. By the time Doc had finished with the cast, Glaz was quite ready to go relax in his quarters. "thanks Doc. " He was interupted on his way out by a voice. "Ahem." It was Caveira, "Idota, Next time we do that, at least try to make it a challenge. And do keep your guard up." Glaz chuckled, "I will... as long as you're not trying to kill me."

They both stood there for a moment and then started on there way. But befor either could get far, "And Glaz?" "Dah?" "Sorry about your arm." Before Glaz could say a thing, Caviera had turned the corner. Glaz stood on the spot for a moment, thinking about the recent events. After a while, he started walking back to his quarters to relax, but he was wearing a smug smile on his face.

-Sorry about how long its been. My spell checking software also crapped out so have fun finding all those hidden mistakes. Also does anybody here actually play the game?-


	4. Chapter 4

-This leaves off directly from the last chapter. Sorry for the delay. I've had a standard issue emotional crises and am also sick-

Glaz walked into the Spetznaz quarters. It was getting late. He was greeted by the sight of Alexsandr (Tachanka) and Maxim (Kapkan) drinking vodka and watching a hockey game. The two were less focused on the game and more concentrated on their discussion on the best vodkas. Timmur was tired and made it known, "I am going to bed." Glaz headed to his room. After he closed his door, Maxim kept the conversation going, "assuming those two don't kill each other, they might grow to be good friends." "Maybe more." Alexsandr stated. "I doubt it. They can hardly seem to stand each other as it is." Came the reply. The older man kept the rest of his opinions to himself as they kept watching the game.

Glaz had gotten a good night of rest, however he did oversleep his alarm by ten minutes. He had decided a little extra sleep wouldn't harm him as his body was still rather sore. After he got up he headed for the mess hall. He had elected to sit with his fellow Spetznaz comrades after he collected his slop from the chef. "I'll bet Shurat (fuze) could make better breakfast than this." Glaz's sarcasm was so dry, no one could tell if he was joking or not. Shortley thereafter Fuze excused himself from the table.

Glaz was nearly finished with his meal when he noticed that the two Spetznaz sitting opposite were staring at him, "What?" he asked. Alexsandr replied, "You've got a pair of eyes on you. Turn around." Timur slowly turned around to find none other than Caveria had fixated her eyes on him. Their eyes locked. To Glaz's surprise, Caviera had not quickly turned her head like he had expected. Rather they kept staring at each other with blank expressions. Neither mad nor happy. A silent game of chicken ensued. The first to look away would lose. There little game had kept on going until the marksmen heard Capatao almost shouting at Caveira to get her attention. To Glaz's amusment, she jumped about an inch of her seat when she was jarred from her concentration. Capatao was now fuming at what he considered disrespect.

Glaz turned back around and faced his two fellow Russians. They were waiting with solemn faces and began a quiet slow clap whilst secretly chuckling to themselves. The sniper shook his head in exasperation and followed in the footsteps of Fuze by leaving the mess hall.

Glaz put his mind on auto pilot and began the walk down to the lockers where the weapons were stored. As he walked along his mind began to drift. "I wonder if this cast on my finger will really affect my shooting… No. I may have a loss of feeling because of the cast but I should still be able to shoot well. Why did I let myself get beat up this bad anyway? That was such a foolish move… No. it wasn't. It was worth it not to have Caveira hating me. At least I'll know to stay out of her way."

Glaz slowly changed the subject in his head, "for her size, she really packs beating. And her figure is so light." The sniper paused for a moment. It occurred to him that he was now putting thoughts into the curves of someone's body that a day ago couldn't stand him. While he did find this odd, he didn't think it wrong, so he kept to his thoughts until he reached the locker rooms.

Glaz stepped through the door and walked over to the locker marked, "Glazkov, Timmur" he reached into the locker and pulled out his beautiful OTS-03. This rifle was the women in his life he could never cheat on. He had used that specific rifle in all of the fields of combat he had been in.

Timmur stepped into the massive underground, indoor gun range. He casually walked over to the longest section of the range while loading a magazine. He set his rifle down with the magazine and began the 300-yard journey to the other end of the range where he placed his paper targets. He returned to the firing line and smoothly placed the magazine in his rifle and charged the bolt like the thousands of times he had before. The rifle felt good in his hand but trying to shoot with the cast was a little awkward. He had hung three paper bullseyes about the size of a softball each and had taken 10 shots at each. The first ten prone, the next ten crouching, and the final ten standing.

He turned around to set down his rifle and was quite startled to see Caveira standing there. "What are you doing here?" he inquired. "I came to make sure that you could still perform your main duty after I foolishly broke your hand." To Glaz, it sounded almost like she was apologizing again. However, he refrained to comment on it but said, "We'll find out if we check the paper." Caveira nodded her head and they began walking down range. Glaz was puzzled. No one else had ever really been able to sneak up on him. He didn't have a clue she was there. He then decided to try some small talk, "Why did you sneak up on me?" Caveira took a moment and then replied, "I saw that you were busy and I did not want to disturb you." Glaz was satisfied with the answer but had another question, "How did you sneak up on me so well then?" This time, Caveira's reply was instant, "That is my specialty. That and extracting information with… 'crude methods'" Glaz nodded his head with approval.

By this time, the two had reached the sniper's targets. The prone target had the most tightly packed grouping with the standing target being a little more widespread and the crouching in between the two. However, all the groups shared one thing in common. They all clustered about an inch off the center of the bullseye to the left. Glaz looked at the paper with a face of disapproval while the brazilian women next to him let one word escape her lips, "Wow." She was genuinely impressed. However, Glaz was a little disappointed, "there too far to the left." It was now Caveira's turn to be puzzled as she asked, "Does it make that much of a difference?" Glaz replied, "Yes. An inch can mean life or death." He began to set up three more targets so he could try again.

When they got back to the firing line, Caveira took a moment to phrase what she was going to say, then spoke, "Timmur, I'm sorry my stupid actions have caused you the trouble of affecting your shooting." She turned to leave but Glaz grabbed her by the arm and looked into her eyes and said, "Taina, do not apologize. It was solely my fault. Not yours." He let go of her arm. They both stood there for a moment in the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more of mutual silence as the two wordlessly made up. Caveira finally ended it by saying, "okay." And she left. Leaving a thoughtful Timmur Glazkov in the empty chamber of his mind.

-once again sorry for how late it took me to get this one out. I'll take all the constructive criticism as I can get because this is my first time writing a fan fic and I'm going to need it


	5. Chapter 5

The loud blaring of an alarm pierced the marksman's ears like a sharp pin. The cold air nipped at Glaz's skin as he tossed the sheets off him and sat up in bed. He had set his alarm for 3:45. The mission briefing wasn't until 5:00 but Glaz liked to be ahead of schedule. Immediately after he got dressed, he ran a couple laps around the compound. Herford was a dull and bleak looking place. All the building were grey or olive drab green.

That brought him neatly on to the next reason he got up so early. Since there was a lack of color at Herford, there was nothing for Glaz to paint, so he hiked a few miles to off base until he found a respectable view. He was at the top of a hill and since it was only 4:18, he was able to catch the very first part of the sunrise. It was too early to see the sun itself but the light touching the clouds from over the horizon was enough for the artist to paint. He was used mostly to green fields and trees. This particular scene proved to be a challenge to him. By the time he had finished his work, he could start to see the sun. that was an indicator to him that he needed to head back to Herford.

By the time the Marksman had made it back to base, he didn't have the time to put his painting supplies back in his quarters. Rather, he walked into the briefing room and stowed his easel against the back wall of the room. Everyone involved in the mission was already there making Glaz feel as though he was late even though it was only 4:56. The mission consisted of four operators. Glaz, Jackal, Dokkaebi, and Caveira.

Mike Baker (thatcher), taking note that all the mission operators were present, wasted no time in getting down to business. He stepped up to a small podium, requested the attention of all present, and began to talk, "As of yesterday, our MI6 located a white mask chemical weapon productions lab via use of satellite observations. The lab is located in a recently retired factory on the outskirts of the town of Thisted in Denmark. We cannot use an airstrike to neutralize the threat because labs proximity to the town. This operation is rushed as Danish counter intelligence believes that the chemical weapons will be shipped out early tomorrow morning. You have all been selected for this mission for specific reasons. The first being stealth. The second being cross compatibility, the gadgets and skills you all bring into the field will work very well together. First, you will all be HALO dropped over the factory. After you have set up a perimeter and regrouped, Glaz will take down the perimeter guards with his rifle. Since this is a night Op, his rifle and scope will be invaluable to us. Jackal will then use his tracking system to locate the white mask in charge of the lab's security. Once located, Caveira will use her infiltration and interrogation expertise to find and retrieve the white mask's surveillance control device. She will then bring it back to Dokkaebi who will hack the device and give us access to the camera feeds in the factory. Since this is a factory, it's bound to have plenty of cameras. From there, you will use the advantage of the cameras to eliminate the remaining white masks. The Danish government would prefer to keep the whole operation very hush hush to prevent civilian panic, so you will be picked up by Danish operatives and return to Herford by plane. You should be back here by roughly 2:00 in the morning tomorrow."

There was a long silence as thatcher finished talking. He let the operators think for a moment and then asked, "Any questions?" after he received no reply, he finished up by saying, "Right, well God with you and dismissed."

Glaz Grabbed his easel on the way out. He wadded up his painting of the sunrise and threw it in a trashcan in the hall as he walked to his quarters. The clash of golden yellows and red hues upon the soft face of dark clouds did not meet the artist's standard. He was not disappointed with the painting from the standpoint of it being the first time he had painted a sunrise, but it wasn't good enough for him to keep. However, someone else had gotten a glimpse of the canvas and had decided to save it from the trash.

Glaz had now made it back to his quarters. He swapped his painting supplies for his OTs-03 and headed for the gun range. Though he was confident in his abilities, the sniper wanted to double check that his injured finger would not interfere with his abilities. As the morning was still rather early, he decided to screw on the silencer to his weapon as a courtesy to those whose barracks were close to the gun range. The dull, air slicing, thumping noise of the subsonic ammo was the only thing that cut the still silence.

After about half an hour, the sniper was satisfied with his results. There was still two hours before him and the rest of the squad would be put on the plane and shipped out. However, he intended on spending most of this time prepping for the mission. When he reached the lockers, he was not surprised by the sight of the rest of the squad packing their gear. Glaz walked over to the locker labeled "Glazkov, Timur" After field stripping his rifle and cleaning it one more time, he packed it into his field pack. Normally he would have his rifle on a lanyard around his body but since he was para dropping, he would protect it in his field pack. Finally, when he had finished packing all his gear and double checking that all was the way it should be, he turned around to have a look at all the other fine people he was working with.

Even though he didn't know everyone in that room fully, he felt closer to them than to anyone else he had ever known. As everyone finished what they were doing, they slowly looked around at each other seeming to wish one another a silent good luck. There was a such a strong mutual feeling of anxiety and intensity that each person in the room seemed to have a deep bond with each other. The feeling was short lived. Thatcher walked into the room. Glaz could hear the somber determination in the pace of his boots. The brit called everyone to attention as one in charge walked in. Six took a quick look around the room then spoke, "At ease. I know that this is a short notice mission. However, I wouldn't have picked any of you if I didn't think you were ready for this mission. You are all professionals. So I expect the job to be done as such. Quick and clean. Good luck." Just as quickly as she had entered the room she left.

Thatcher was the first to speak, "Right, you heard the lady. Let's get this done!" with that, all the operators picked up their gear, left the locker rooms and onto the runway. The C-130 was waiting with engines roaring.

The flight wasn't too long, but what It lacked for in length, it made up for in turbulence. "We'll be entering the drop zone in 10 minutes. Hang tight!" the pilot had to yell to be heard through the coms. "what does he think we've been doing this whole time?" came the reply form jackal. The pilot kept on as the minutes counted down, "Five minutes!" "Two minutes! Get in possession." "One minute. Opening the door." Glaz felt the air sucked out of the cabin as though there was, for a moment, a small tornado in the plane.

The pilot made one last call over the coms. No one bothered to listen as they had all knew what he said. One by one in quick succession all of the operators jumped from the plane. The wind tore by Glaz's face and the icy cold air nipped at his skin. Before The sniper could take the time to enjoy the scene of a town from the heavens, his instincts took over.


	6. Chapter 6

The wind tore by Glaz's face as he plummeted in a controlled manner. Though he was wearing a full face mask for the oxygen, the jump was from 4,000 feet, so he could feel the frigid air biting at the seams of his suit and unprotected skin. A drop from such altitudes was equal to a one-minute trip so he would have time to ponder the successfulness of the mission. However, as a trained professional, Glaz had stopped thinking for himself and let his training take over. "2000 feet" that was the height to split the group up at. As the group broke up, Glaz watched his altimeter as the needle spun. He could make out the outline of the abandoned factory. Using the factory as a reference he made out the small field surrounded by a forest that would be used as the LZ just a mile to the north of the factory.

The longer Glaz waited, the slower the needle on the altimeter seemed to move. As soon as the altimeter read 800 feet Glaz pulled his parachute. In the back of his mind he pondered the purpose of a backup parachute on a drop like this. "We are pulling our chutes so low that if we have a problem with the first chute, by the time I could get the second chute deployed, I'd be a mass of ground Timmur Glazcov. The marksman chuckled at his pun as he gently touched down onto the grassy field.

By the time the rest of the operators had reached the ground, Glaz had already assembled his rifle and scanned the area with his thermal scope. Caveira had just finished with her getup as they were getting ready to move out. Glaz looked over at her and said, "You missed a spot. Here…" he reached over and took the paint kit from her hands. The artist side in him peaked out as he quickly brushed the sides of Caveira's cheeks and a little down her neck with the black paint. She quickly took the kit from him when he was done and nodded in a grateful manner. After the rest of the squad was ready, they moved out into the night. Their first hindrance was a small white mask, two-man patrol that slowly passed by. The delay was only a couple moments but it was long enough to cause displeasure. As they silently approached the factory through the thick woods, Glaz split from the group to get into an elevated position on a small hill that would provide cover and a vantage point into the factory.

As soon as the sniper was in position, he gave the rest of the squad a green light. Caveira, Jackal, and Dokkaebi wasted no time in dispatching the gate guards and moving into the factory. As soon as they were inside, they held their positon as jackal used his tracking system to locate the white mask in charge of security. He had been given the exact specifications on the type of shoe that this specific white mask wore due to a stroke of genius in the intelligence sector. Once jackal located the target, he informed Caveira, "He's on the third floor in the main surveillance room." The operators had all the time they wanted on the plane to review the layout of the factory and had devised specific callouts for each room.

Caviera's instincts took over as she moved down a hall to the closest stairway. Her movements were as quiet as those of a cat yet even more predatory. Glaz observed her movements through his scope, checking every step she would make before she made it. To his relief there was nothing in Caveira's way. "alright, he's sitting in the middle of the office facing the monitors. You should be able to approach him without giving yourself away." Glaz informed. Caveira slowly opened the door to the office and slipped inside. She violently spun the chair to so her victim faced her. Then, before he could blink, she forcefully covered his mouth with a hand. The man's face was as white as his mask when Caveira took it off. She looked at the computer in front of her. There was no way she could bring the whole thing back to Dokkaebi so she decided to solve the problem herself with a one-word question, "password!" The white mask, who had restored some bravery, briskly shook his head. With a sudden evil smirk, the Brazilian ghost slowly drew out her knife. The white mask's eyes widen with fear.

Glaz tried to close his ears to the whimpering coming from the man through Caveira's coms. The problem for Glaz was that he had to watch to make sure the white mask didn't try anything. The marksman resisted the urge to squirm as he saw Caveira stick her knife in the man's knee and slowly drag it up his thigh toward his genitals. She stopped an inch from the white mask's crotch and took her hand off his mouth and listened to the password. To her amusement she could hear his blood trickle onto the floor. Immediately after, Glaz saw her turn from the man and begin to type on the computer.

Caviera began to type as she listened to the password from the mutilated man. His voice was weak but that didn't bother her. She had good ears. But she did not expect to hear the next thing she heard. The glass window behind her shattered as one tiny hole was created in it. Then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a bullet hitting flesh. Her first thought was that she had been shot. No. She took a moment and turned around to see the now deformed head of the white mask. "Que diabos Glaz?!" "Blyad! He reached for something under his desk as soon as you turned around." Came the reply over the coms. Caviera looked under the desk and found a hidden button. Of course. How could I be so stupid she thought. She quickly informed Glaz about the button, but that was the least of his concerns. "They're all leaving the building through the back!"

The sniper stopped for a second. He stood up and felt the wind. "Oh Niet… they're all going up wind." It didn't take an idiot to put two and two together, and Glaz was no idiot. "they're going to detonate a bomb in the main chemical holding area. There going upwind to escape the fumes." By this time, no one was worried about the white masks. If the bomb went off, everyone in the town would die that night. Jackal, who was in command, took no time in getting on the job. "Clear a path to the chemical holding area and we'll try to defuse the bomb… Who has experience in bomb defusal?" Glaz answered through pants while sprinting into the building, "basic bomb… defusal was mandatory… training for Spetznaz" Jackal was quick to devise a simple plan, "Glaz, were going to hold the chemical site for you. And you are going to defuse the bomb"

There was no way of telling how long of a timer the bomb was one. However, since there weren't any white mask's to be found, the team assumed they were running short on time. Glaz ran into the chemical holding area and found the rest of the team clearing the area. "Over here!" came a shout from Dokkaebi. She found the bomb. It was a 20-pound package of c4 in the corner of the massive room. Glaz took a good look at the it. It was very simple but very sensitive. Jackal looked at Glaz dumfounded and asked him what the holdup was. In a calm but measured tone, Glaz explained that the bomb was easy enough to defuse but very sensitive to touch. He would have to lower his heart rate from the sprinting to even try.

Caviera wasted no time trying to help. She grabbed Glaz's wrists with her hands, looked dead into his eyes and said, "Timmur, we need you to do this" the sniper closed his eyes, took two deep breaths, and got to work. All he had to do was remove the blasting cap from the c4. However, he had to do this with such precision as to prevent any wires from crossing. Since the wires were without insulation, he took extra-long to do this.

As soon as the blasting cap was clear from the c4, Glaz threw it out the as it was still essentially a small bomb. The blasting cap had not flown five feet when it went off. The glass from the window was shattered by the explosion, and Glaz, being the closest, was thrown to the floor unconscious.

. . .

Glaz woke up to the sensation of floating. He felt a calm breeze on his face. He dismissed the idea of being dead and decided to open his eyes. He was in a helicopter. Caveira was sitting across from him drinking from a rather sizable flask. He decided to ask a question, "what happened?" His head throbbed after he spoke. "The blast form the detonator cap knocked you out and gave you a concussion. Thankfully you'll be fine" Glaz was pleasantly surprised to hear the word "thankfully" from her. "What about the escaped white masks?" he asked. "They were grabbed by the Danish paramilitary" She took another rather large swig from the flask which prompted him to ask:

"Do you always drink that much?"

"Only after missions."

"Why is that?"

"It's how I celebrate the fact I survived another mission."

"Don't you think a habit like that is a little unhealthy?"

"Our line of work involves a lot of bullets. Those aren't healthy."

Glaz nodded.

"…and as much as I enjoy sticking a knife in someone's neck or thigh, sometimes I'd rather forget it."

Glaz was surprised, "You? Are you joking?"

"No. Some of the people I kill remind me of myself when I was younger. They don't understand the weight of what they are doing. They are just too young and radical to know any better."

Glaz was satisfied with the conversation. He nodded his head once more and rested his neck on the back of his seat and drifted off. When the sniper woke up, the helicopter had landed back at Hereford. They grabbed their gear and went to stow it in the locker room. They found Jackal and Dokkaebi doing the same. Glaz and Caveira both took their time and stalled with their gear. The other two operators finished and left.

When Jackal and Dokkaebi left, Glaz turned to Caveira as she did the same. He looked at her for a moment then said. "Taina, thank you for-" he was abruptly cut off by a less than sober Caveira who spoke with slurred words, "No! Thank you for saving all our asses with your skilled hands Timmur. I owe you this." Before Glaz could object, Caveira had him by the collar with both hands. She slammed his back into the locker behind him with a crash and in the blink of an eye, her lips had met with his. Glaz was dumbstruck. He could feel his face start to burn as Caveira pressed the weight of her body against him. It didn't take him long to figure out what to do. Glaz returned the favor and grabbed the back of Caveira's head and neck with both hands pressing their lips together even harder. Caveira began to get more passionate as her body began to move and their tongues intertwined. Their shared body heat added to the intensity of the moment. They held the kiss for around 20 seconds when Glaz noticed the alcohol in her mouth.

Suddenly, as if all life had been sucked out of the room, Glaz broke the embrace, "I can't do this." Caveira stepped back, "Why, is there something wrong with me?" there was a disappointment in her tone. "No." Caveira stopped. She had never heard Glaz use such a serious tone. "Taina, I can't do this because of how drunk you are. I'd be taking advantage you." And with that, Glaz left the locker room and walked back to his barracks cursing his moral compass. Taina stood in the empty room. Not knowing whether she should bother to sober up or stay drunk for the next week. Glaz opened the door to the Spetznaz barracks, said goodnight to his comrades, Tachanka and Kapkan, and got into his bed to have another restless, sleepless night.

Kapkan looked at Tachanka and said, "Do you think the mission was rough? He looked shooken up." "No, but did you see the black and white face paint all around his mouth and lips? Who is the only person here that wares black and white face paint? Because if what I think happened, happened… I'd be pretty shooken up too." Came the reply from the old Russian with a smirk.

\- Gosh finally another chapter. This author sucks, he has no upload schedule! Well you all finally got to see action of both kinds. Sorry for all the mistakes in here. I just really wanted to get another chapt out for you guys. Once again thank you for all the reviews, and favorites! -


	7. Chapter 7

Glaz found himself laying on his back in bed the next morning staring at the celling. It was early morning. For once, he had slept well. However, he was not looking forward to his next encounter with Caveira. He didn't know if she would be upset at him for leaving or if she thought he took advantage of her drunken stupor. Glaz heaved a sigh as he pulled himself out of bed. The only way to find out was by seeing her.

He was beginning to walk out the door as he tugged on a t-shirt but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was Tachanka, "Bratuka, don't go out quite yet, you still have white and black… camouflage around your… On your face." Glaz stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. When he was finished, he took a comb to his hair for a quick moment.

When the sniper walked out, he was greeted by Alexandr again, "Much better. You look less like shit." "thanks." Glaz replied, "I'll be back from breakfast in time for squad PT." The older Russian nodded as Glaz left the room. Thachanka decided he would pretend to be oblivious to his squad mate's relationship until for his own amusement.

The marksman had no intention of forcing himself to eat the awful food in the mess hall. Rather, he headed over to the BOPE barracks to clear the air with Caveira once and for all. The trip was familiar to him but unlike the other times, he felt comfortable walking to her quarters. Glaz knocked on the door and was greeted by the familiar face. She seemed indifferent to his presence and spoke in the same manner, "Good, I was meaning to talk to you. Come inside." Glaz shuddered at the thought of all the implications the word talk could mean, yet he replied in kind, "Da."

As soon as she closed the door, she turned to face him, "This is for leaving me the way you did last night!" Before he could react, he heard the noise of hard slap and soon discovered that his cheek was burning. "I-" Glaz was cut off mid-sentence as Caveira cupped a hand over his mouth. "But this, is for your conscience." She removed the hand from his mouth and just as quickly replaced it with her lips. They were only there for a moment. Caveira pulled away and looked with a blank expression at a slightly flustered Glaz. He scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do. The small action had said more than words could.

Fortunately for Glaz, he didn't have to speak first. "As much as I would like to take this little thing of ours to the next step, I'm needed for an interrogation." Glaz was still speechless as he pondered what had just happened. "actually, I could use your help as this is a Russian white mask and I don't speak your language." Glaz's voice finally returned along with a smirk, "I would be delighted to help"

The two walked into the dark room. Glaz flipped the switch and shut the steel door. The lights came on with a delayed flicker. The room was very small. It had cinderblock walls painted white with a one-way mirror on one side. In the middle of the room was collapsible table with a folding chair facing the one-way mirror. There was a man with a black veil on his head, handcuffed to the chair.

Caveira reached across the table and yanked the veil off. The man under it sat up straight with a sudden violence. His eyes darted between the two. "Tell him that we are going to ask him some questions, and if we don't get the response we want, we'll use a more brunt approach." Started Caviera. Glaz translated the statement into fluid Russian. The man took a quick look at the two of them again and bit down hard on a tooth in his mouth with a smile.

"A cyanide capsule. Of course. He's as good as done for now." Glaz's thought was interrupted by the women next to him. She knew one thing he didn't about cyanide, and that was that it took a moment to work. Caveira leaped across the table and jammed her hand into the man's mouth. She scooped out most of the lethal foam from the whitemask's mouth with the first hand then went at it again, only this time, the man had been expecting it. The terrorist bit down hard on her hand drawing blood. She let out a growl through her teeth. Glaz wasted no time. He cocked his arm back and swung with a hard right. The force of the blow nearly knocked the man over in his chair. His jaw released its grip on Caveira's hand. Before the whitemask could even realize his jaw was broken, Glaz grabbed him by the top of his hair and rocked him back and then forward, slamming his head into the table so hard that Glaz could have broken his nose five times over.

The Spetznaz operator looked over at Caviera. She was holding her crooked wrist with a steady hand crouching on the floor. He then looked back at the terrorist. His head was still lying on the table face down, as a pool of blood formed from his nose. Glaz reached down and picked up Caviera by the arms. "Hey, at least when he wakes up he will be eager to talk." Caviera smirked at Glaz's dumb comment.

In a stroke of irony, Glaz had broken Caviera's hand when he punched the whitmask. Her hand still being in his mouth, was broken by the force of the blow. And now, he was walking Caveira to the same infirmary where Doc had fixed his hand nearly a month earlier when she broke it. When they reached the infirmary, the sniper said his goodbyes and headed back to his barracks. He would still be just in time for squad PT.

Timmur walked through the door and headed to the kitchen section and grabbed a glass of water. Alexandr was nearby and asked him a simple question, "Well, how was the blow?" Glaz nearly spat all of the water in his mouth into the sink as he processed the question. He looked at Alexandr with wide eyes. "What? I heard you hit the witemask pretty hard. I figured you might have nearly broken your wrist." Glaz was relieved when he realized the question didn't have the connotation he initially thought it did. "I'm fine." He replied. Alexandr was trying his hardest not to lose it right here. Glaz's reaction to the loaded question was almost too funny to cope with. Instead, he simply nodded his head as both of the Spetznaz operators headed to the gym for their PT.

-Wow, another chapter this early. I can't believe it. So I was asked at some point if this was going to be a lemon. I'm not totally sure yet so I figured ya'll could put it to a vote or something. Idk ¯\\_(`-`)_/¯-


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since their first kiss, however both of them had managed to sneak in some heated ones on the side. To Glaz's surprise, Caveira tended to be more aggressive. And as it would happen, the two were at it once again. This time it was in the gun-range during afterhours. The dim lights set a nice atmosphere.

Glaz pulled back from the embrace for a moment to catch his breath before he spoke, "It has occurred to me that we have never had a first date." "I don't think we need one." She tried to go back into the kiss again but Glaz had other plans, "Nyet, not until we get to know each other in a different way." She huffed a quick breath and rolled her eyes, "Alright, what kind of place were you thinking?" "Something formal. Meet me in the motor pool at 17:00 tomorrow." Caveira nodded her head in resent and he was off.

The hours flew by for Caveira as she got ready for their date. Ugh, how she hated that term. How childish. "Were adults, we don't need to make it formal. Ah… what the hell. He's probably just trying to be polite." She hated to wear clothes like this. Nice and fancy meant very uncomfortable. There were other things she would have rather spent the money on too. But it was worth the sacrifice.

Glaz was no better off. He had a nice suit already but to his surprise, he felt nervous. He had been on dates before but those were arranged by his family. This was the first time it was with someone he cared about, "It doesn't matter. I will enjoy myself." As Glaz left his quarters, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to find Alexandr with a broad grin and maxim behind him, "Comrade Timmur, I would like you to take with you this bottle of vodka. It is from one of my better, older years. Tania should find it adequate." He stood there dumbfounded for a moment, then a smirk grew on his face, "Alright, how obvious was it?" Alexandr looked at the ceiling as though to ponder the question, "Well, ever since you walked in with all that black and white face paint on your mouth, looking pale as a ghoul, I knew." He chuckled, "Why did I even try to hide it?" even Fuze, the man bear, put his part in, "Yes comrade, it was very stupid act"

By this time, Caveira had reached the motor pool. She felt very uncomfortable walking around Herford in non-combat clothes but she wasn't to out of place as rainbow was on leave for a week. Glaz was just about to head out a back door into the motor pool when he was stopped in his tracks by a man in the doorway in front of him. Capitao looked him over and took note of his fancy attire. He nodded his head once and spoke to the sniper, "All I have to say is, I will hear about it if you don't treat her right." Glaz let a muffled sigh of relief go, "I will. But if I might ask, how did you know?" Capitao had dropped the serious tone and returned to his usual joking self, "Well you see, you're the only person here who is as talented with a paint brush as they are with a weapon. I knew she had it out for you when I saw that painting of a sunrise on the wall of her room." Glaz was very surprised as that was the one he had thrown out a while back.

By this time Glaz had made it out to the car he had put in a requisition for to find Caveira waiting. He opened the door for her and they took off as soon as he was seated. In the dim light of the motor pool, he hadn't seen how she had prepared herself. Glaz had turned the keys into the valet as the two walked into the restaurant. It was a very high class Italian place with marble pillars, granite floors, read carpets and all the things that come with such places. Once they were seated, he finally had a chance to look at Caveira. She had picked a very simple black dress, and went very lite on the makeup with only lipstick and some mascara. She didn't need any makeup in his opinion.

When the waiter came over, they both ordered their meals. However, she was surprised when Glaz didn't order any drinks. Her concern died when he pulled out the old bottle of vodka and put it on the table. She gave him a small smirk to indicate her approval of the drink. His hands were quick to poor two glasses but hers were quicker to drink it. The stuff kicked but it had the smoothness that can only be found in an aged, stiff drink. Glaz looked at the old peeling label and nearly spit out his drink when he read the date, "1934! He really didn't spare an expense on this did he." He showed Caveira the label. She was mildly touched by the gesture and the age of the bottle.

When their food came, they both dug into it with all the grace soldiers have. Though they enjoyed their food, Glaz was not the only one who noticed that they were attracting some attention from other guests, "I'm beginning to think that we don't belong here." "Finally, I was wondering when you would notice." "Aright, how about if we go to some bar, finish this vodka and then get more?" "sure, it doesn't matter if we spill anything on these clothes. Were never going to use them again anyway." And with that, Glaz payed the bill and they both left.

The "bar" turned out to be more of a night club but it would suit. The couple made their way to the bar and ordered some glasses to finish their bottle. As soon as they had finished the bottle, they ordered another and repeated the process one more time for good measure. In a slurred way Glaz said, "You know what? I don't think I'm drunk enough to drive." "Well… Your certainly… not sober enough" came the reply. As they stumbled across the dance floor to the exit, Glaz found it suddenly difficult to walk as he tripped over his own feet. He caught his balance but in doing so, he caught the rear of another woman with his hand. The lady turned around with an infurious face and reached out and caught him with a hard slap. That was the tipping point for Caveira. How dare someone slap her sniper. She returned the favor but this time with a fist. The girl dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Then came the bouncers, Glaz and Caveira had picked a fight with every bouncer in the club. Back to back, the two worked their way out of the club throwing punches and dropping the guards left and right. As soon as they had cleared the front door and gotten outside, they ran. As they were running, Glaz started laughing and Caveira caught on. They were close to Hereford so they mutually decided just to run back and pick up the car later. By the time the two had regained their composure, they had reached Hereford. He walked her back to her room but she had other plans.

Glaz was just shutting the door when she grabbed the handle and held it open, "Wait, I still have some very good Caipirinha. Help me finish it over a game of poker or something. Capitao is out on leave so we won't have to share." He nodded in agreement and walked in. she grabbed the bottle, a couple glasses, and a deck of cards and slammed them down on the table. Glaz took a seat and began reaching for the poker chips, "Ah ah. We're not going to play for plastic." He was confused, "then what will we play for?" Caveira grabbed her beret and spun it around her finger, "I figured we could play… strip poker. Winner of the hand takes a drink and the loser removes a garment." Glaz cut loose with a smirk, "Deal."

The first hands were slow and very tense, but as the alcohol and clothes flowed, the game became more relaxed. The game started and ended close. Glaz was down to only his briefs while Caveira had just managed to keep her two undergarments and beret. The time came and he showed his cards, "Pair of aces." Caveira stood up violently and slammed her hand down on the table hard enough to knock the empty bottle over, "full house! Lose the briefs Timmur!" Caveira grabbed her knife and leaned across the table. She used the dull end of the point and drew a figure eight on Timmur's chest with the knife. He shivered at the touch of the cold steal but maintained composure, "No." a frustration boiled in her so sharp that she slammed her knife down through her cards and the table, "Now that's not fair, I won fair and… and I want… to see what… to see… " Her head swayed in the unmistakable motion of wooziness. He watched as she tried to muster up every bit of strength remaining in her body to stay awake but since she won more hands, she had more to drink. Glaz watched as her body lost control and she fell unconscious still leaning across the table. Her body made a loud thud as the glasses were shaken by the impact. Her head dangled over his side of the table. Glaz's face turned crimson when he realized her face was in his lap. He slowly stood up, careful not to put anything in the wrong place. Slowly, he rolled her over and picked her up in his arms. Glaz cradled her into her room, lowered her onto the bed and put the sheets in place. "Cyka, I got very lucky guessing when she would pass out."


	9. Chapter 9

-It's time for more! You all know what's coming. So this is my first lemon so don't be too rough on it. I don't expect it to be terrible as I have read acouple good ones but It might not be great. And for last chapter *shudder* maybe just ignore that awful thing. Except for the card game. Idk. Once again this takes place right after the last chapter-

Glaz woke up with a bit of a start and sat up in bed. "what a night" He reminisced on how his evening ended with her. "I practically stuck her up. Maybe I should bring her a bottle and make it even. It was then the Glaz noticed what was off. It was still night. He looked at his watch and it read 1:17. He was very confused but began to figure it out. By the time he had finished taking care of Caveira and went to bed, it was so late and he was so tired, that he slept entirely through the day and into the next night. "Great. Now I'm wide awake with nothing to do." Then an idea crossed his mind. There was one other person out as late as he was that night, so she might be awake.

Glaz crept down the familiar corridor to the BOPE barracks. Even though it was pitch black, he had paid Caveira so many visits he could make the trip with his eyes closed. He knocked on the door quietly and went in. the room was pitch black too. No sooner than the door was closed was he thrown to the floor. Lying face down, he tried to get up only to find the idea useless as he was slammed into the floor again by a bare foot on his back. His head throbbed from the impact. Within an instant of him entering the room, his left arm was in an arm lock and his face was pressed hard against the floor. Then he felt the body of his assailant lying on top of him with a knife drawn against his throat. He had seen Caveira do field interrogations before. This must be what it's like.

"Sua merda de galinha! You cheated me out of your shorts!" "I brought you something" "What?!" "Another bottle" After the small bit of dialogue, she had loosened her grip. Glaz took the moment. With one quick move he had flipped Caveira over and now was lying on top of her face to face. He looked down at her with a smug grin but it was short lived. She flipped him over once again, this time keeping a hand on his chest to hold him down and the knife to his throat. She was kneeling on him with her legs startled around his hips. The two sat there for a moment as they became rather flustered by the position they found themselves in. Glaz had only worn a tank top and his briefs while Caveira was still in her rather skimpy black pajamas thus causing a lot of skin contact. Caveira made the first move.

During their rolling around on the floor, the had slowly progressed closer to the couch in the room. Caveira used her knife and pressed it under Glaz's chin causing him to sit up and lean his back against the foot of the couch with his head above the seat. She slowly sat up off him until she was kneeling, their faces separated by a couple inches, eyes refusing to break contact. "I won that game and I intend on collecting my prize Timmur." He was reluctant but encouraged by the knife pressing harder against his throat. He failed to understand how he had not yet been cut by the pressure.

Ever so slowly he shuffled his briefs down until he was exposed. all the while maintaining eye contact. He nodded to signal he was done. Caveria drew the blade away with a dark grin, revealing that the whole time she was only using the dull side. Their eye contact broke when Glaz took a look at the knife and rolled his eyes. But when their eyes met again her expression was completely changed. Lust.

"I suppose a good sport deserves a reward." Slowly, she traced the tip of her knife down his chest, following the blade with her head. Glaz felt a shiver go down his spine, as he warmed up to the cold edge stopping just before his member. Finally, she was done with the knife, she threw off to the other side of the room. Her gaze fixed with Timmur's for a moment. And then split. She rammed his manhood into the back of her throat. Timmur's head flopped back onto the seat of the couch in pure ecstasy. She brought her head up and down again and again until she could feel him squirming. Finally, she stopped. She figured she had brought him close enough to the edge for the moment. A string of saliva dripped onto Timmur's waist pulling him out of the trance he was in.

He lifted his head back up and slowly regained composure. Taina was staring at him, waiting for a sign of life. She received one when he grabbed the back of her head pulled their lips together. Their tongues wrestled in a match for dominance neither would give up. Timmur took this chance to pick Taina up by the thighs as he stood up. Once up, he sat down on the couch, lowering her onto him. Their pelvic area's touched when he did so, sending a quick shiver through her. she took the moment and finally broke off the kiss, "take that stupid shirt off" Timmur glanced down at his tank top, "Only if you do the same." He grabbed it by the collar with both hands and tore it in half.

Taina leaned back into the kiss as Timmur slowly reached behind her and unhooked her bra. It fell the floor along with the other discarded clothes. He slowly moved his hands down the sides of her breasts, to her ribs, then hips triggering a shudder from her. He stopped there and moved his thumbs under her lingerie v-string and gradually lowered down her thighs. She awkwardly stepped out of it while still keeping their mouths intertwined. They were now fully bare in front of each other.

Taina had lost her virginity in brazil do to her crime involvement. It didn't matter to Timmur. He knew it wasn't her wish to lose it that way. However, it was his first time. But he was ready. Their kiss broke once more as Timmur began to line himself up. Taina held her breath in anticipation. It had been a while. They started slow. Inch by inch. Timmur had just gotten all the way in when Taina shuffled her position a bit. She took in a sharp breath due to the pure ecstasy that raced through her lower area.

She started to move very slowly up and down and up and down. Timmur began slowly to thrust when she dropped and pull out when she sat up. They fucked in a rhythm gradually increasing in pace. he started to take in deep breaths as they went faster, his hands resting on her thighs. Taina's skin glistened with sweat as he could feel it rolling off her onto him. The smell of sweat intertwining with the leather couch complemented the sound of their liquid sex squising between their legs. Then all, of the sudden, she began to moan. Very quietly at first but gradually louder and louder as they sped up. She nearly screamed but Timmur slapped a hand over her mouth just in time. Her eyes widenend as she realized what she was doing. She grabbed his hand and put it back onto her thigh, then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I can handle it. More."

Timmur picked up the pace but not for long. Moments later he felt her walls tighten hard around his member. It was enough to send him over the edge. They climaxed at the same time resulting in each other going in for a rough, kiss. Taina even drew a little blood from his lower lip. Her legs buckled under the strain as her body collapsed onto his, sending his final thrust deep inside her. she could feel his warm seed inside her a rope after rope of cum was realeased.

And as soon as it had started it was over. They sat there for a minute panting. And then Caveira spoke, "Capatao is on leave. Stay here" Glaz obliged. He picked her up in a bridal carry into the bedroom and laid down next to her on the bad. She turned away from him and he wrapped his arms around her stomach and they drifted off.

-Well that was fun. Hope you all enjoyed. And don't worry, I'll never leave a story uncompleted. If you all want more of this story, then let me know. I'm sure I can brew up more ideas. I also want to die because writing lemons makes me feel uncomfortable but please let me know how it was-


	10. Chapter 10

"Guess who's back. Back again…" -Eminem

So I know it's been a long time but… yeah I don't really have an excuse. Please don't lynch me or anything, I really tried to have a consistent upload schedule but that crashed and burned. Anyway, I did not really like the last chapter so I may have played it off as a dream. Sorry about that to those who liked it but I think it works. I also advise you ready chapter one for the sake of context but you might not need to. Anyways, thank you all so much for staying loyal and reading my story!

Timmur shot up in his bed as a bead of sweat rolled down his chest, "What the fuck…" he muttered through his heavy breathing. Though his dream was pleasant per say, it did bring one very important question to his mind, "how serious is our relationship?" the question hadn't bothered him in the past but now it was something he couldn't escape. He thought to himself about how long a relationship can last between two people of his profession. It wasn't unheard of to be in a relationship with another operator but how serious could he be about it. How long could it really last?

He attempted to return to his slumber but sleep avoided him. He couldn't get the experience of his dream out of his head or the questions it provoked. His fatigue did eventually catch up with him but not for some time. It wasn't until next morning that he tried to figure out how much of what really happened was real. He knew that the game of strip poker was real, but that was about it. Anything before that was rather hazy. It probably had something to do with the obscene amounts of vodka he had endured.

He had figured the best thing to do now was to head to the mess hall and grab some coffee. His dream had gotten one thing right; most of the operators were one leave so he wasn't too concerned about punctuality. As he got out of bed his head throbbed with pain. It felt like it was going to pop from the inside. He grabbed his forehead with an open palm as if to keep his brain together. He couldn't remember another time when a hangover was this bad.

He slowly began to tug on a T-shirt and robe as he wobbled around his room. Timmur had made it to the bathroom and was just about to put his toothbrush under the sink when he heard a knock on the door. He stumbled to get there but managed to turn the handle without too much of a delay. To his surprise he was greeted by Caviera, "Ola. You look like merda." "Dah, how do you think I feel." She nodded her head in agreement, "I brought you some coffee as a thanks for not leaving on the floor after our… card game." Timmur chuckled as he took the mug from her extended arm. He took a swig and gagged as the ungodly stuff roared down his throat. It was a good brew but it was a bit on the strong side.

His reaction was all the more amusing to Taina as she watched his agony, "It's a Brazilian brew. Nice and strong unlike the garbage in the mess hall" "Blyat..." came the very raspy reply, "It should be strong enough to take you out of that hangover." "without doubt." Timmur choked on another sip as he ushered her into the Spetznas dorm. they sat down at a nearby table. Taina was quite content to watch Timmur as he gagged on more of the coffee. By the time he had drunk the whole mug, he was quite awake. His head still hurt a bit but not as much.

His heart was tugging at him to ask the question, how serious can this get, but he resisted the urge. Instead, he asked her something else, "Taina, that first day when I provoked you in the conversation, (chapter 1) what was it that set you off?" the question came off fine but was received as a surprise. She remembered back to that day and the things covered during the debriefing. There was a silence for some time. It was hardly an awkward silence but it was defiantly noticeable.

Finally, Caveira spoke, "Timmur, I have always wanted to help my family. That's how it started. My dad died when I was young and my mother was not able to provide for us." Glaz eased himself into his chair for a long story. "So, one day, young Taina runs away from home. She ends up in a small gang of thieves. The favelas were a tough place to live. So I learned. I learned to make every scrap of money in any way possible. I learned to steal. I learned to hurt. I learned to sell myself for awful things for sake of fucking money!" she took a couple breathes and regained her composure, "But that's the way it had to be. I sent everything I made to my home anonymously. Anything else I needed I stole. Timmur I don't even know if the money I sent got there. To this day I still send what I can from my paycheck to my home address. For all I know my mother could be fucking dead!" again she caught her breath, "that was the whole reason I joined the BOPE after being caught. To protect my family and home from people like myself and to help them survive. And during that meeting, I hear that Rainbow can't operate in brazil anymore. Que diablos o que diabos em nome de deuses eu sou fazer!? (what the hell in gods name am i supposed to do!?)" I lone tear welled up in her eye but never made it out.

Timmur sat there shocked. He wasn't sure what to do. He just sat there until finally he reached out and touched her on the shoulder. It was a small gesture but it went a long way. She sat quietly and shuttered once or twice. When she was done, she stood up, breaking their contact and said, "Thank you Timmur for caring enough to ask. If you don't mind, I would like to be alone for a while." "I understand" was all that he said. As soon as he had said it, she left.

Glaz sat there, in his chair thinking to himself. "One thing is for certain" he thought, "if she trusts me that much to tell me what she did, I never need to question how close or serious our relationship is ever again."

-Hope you all enjoyed. I don't think it's quite over yet but maybe it will get there some day-

Low-key I'm totally out of ideas on how to end this


	11. Chapter 11

Caveira sat in the corner of the pitch black room brooding. her head propped up on her palm as her elbow rested on a table. She stared blankly at a wall across from her she couldn't even see. Her mind was void; she was unsure of how long the wall had captivated her attention until she let her mind drift. It must have been late night. She disapproved of the sudden outburst of emotion Glaz had been witness to earlier. In her line of work, an unchecked outburst like that could mean life or death. The worst part was that she thought she had control.

She had never expressed herself like that to other people before. The experience was so surreal, that she could have sworn it never happened. However, she knew better than to believe that. Caveira took the time to mentally punish herself and make a memento never to answer personal questions again. That was until her mind then drifted more to Glaz, " _Ugh… why did I tell him all that._ "

Caveira had always been one to keep to herself. Yet her words had spoken louder than her actions. She thought she knew what she was getting into with Glaz when they first started. Just a casual fling for physical romance such as a few "aggressive" kisses here and there. Nothing on the serious side. However, her words had revealed to both herself and Glaz their real involvement with each other. But the worst part was that in their most emotionally intimate moment, she pushed him away and ran. She thought about the harshness of her actions, " _He doesn't deserve that…"_ slowly she came to another conclusion. _"He doesn't deserve me, or my problems."_ Before she could get any further in that train of thought she stopped herself, " _No… Beating myself up isn't going to do anything. If I want to fix things, I should just end our realationshi-…"_ That didn't feel right either. She wasn't sure what to do. The massive flurry of emotions Caveira was experiencing clouded her judgement to the point where she couldn't think straight.

Finally, after several minutes of being scatter brained, she decided to focus on the wall again. It was difficult at first but she eventually let everything go. Her mind eased into a blank state as her heart rate decreased and her breath evened out. It was only then that any kind of a solution came to her, " _Timmur… I'll leave it up him."_

Moments later, almost as if on que, Caveira heard a knock at her door. She tilted her to look at the door as if to see through it. After a couple seconds, she shook herself from the daze and called out in a somewhat reserved voice, "Come in". Caveira squinted her eyes to avoid the light from the hallway as the Russian walked in. "It's dark in here. Are you alright?" Glaz inquired, "Of course." The question was unusual and left an undesired silence.

Glaz took a moment to study her before he closed the door behind him. He then proceeded to flick on a light but he took the time to dim it. Caveira closed her eyes for a moment and opened them to find Glaz sitting at the chair across from her. she remained silent. "If you would rather sit and mope in the dark alone, I'll turn off the lights and le-" "Don't" he was interrupted. There was another small moment of silence. "I'm sorry for making you upse-" "Don't do that either." again, he was interrupted but this time there was a little silk in her voice. "Well, what do you want me to do?" Glaz was rather confused at this point but was determined to make sure she was alright.

He had always known Caveira to be cool and level headed, but seeing her break her demeanor only a few hours earlier had caused Glaz some concern. He found himself even more worried when he hadn't seen her in the mess hall during dinner. With her time growing up quite famished in brazil, he knew she was never one to miss out on a meal. But the fact still remained, she was still bothered by something so it was his job to comfort her, "Well?" he asked again. "Stay." It was a simple request but he could handle it. In matter fact, he was prepared for it. Glaz then gave Caveira a slight smile as he stood up to signal he wasn't going anywhere. He grabbed two shot glasses from the BOPE cupboard and set them on the table. "I swiped this from Alexandr's collection." He then took out a small bottle of vodka from his pants, the year on the parched label read 1942. "If that Brazilian brew coffee can cure my hangover, then this aged Russian vodka can pull you out of your slump."

Caveira let a small grin float to her face. It was unusual for her to do so but she could make an exception. She spoke up, "You do realize Alexandr will kill you for this right?" Glaz shrugged, "I think it'll be worth it." He then poured to glasses of the aged stuff. The two gave then gave the glasses a small Klink and drank. While the sniper was well accustomed to the strong drink, it took his counterpart by surprise, "Godtam, Timmur." She held back a muffled cough, "You'd think after aging so long this stuff would be mellow." He chuckled but then replied, "Oh well, at least we get to share it evenly unlike our.. uh… card game." Caveira reflected on the game of strip poker she had won, "I seem to recall you still owing me for that win." Glaz too now remembered the experience, "Don't get ahead of yourself. You'll get what's coming to you. Besides, we still have this nice bottle to finish."

As the bottle was slowly drained, the banter varied from one subject to another. From the time Glaz got the shit kicked out of him by Caveira, to when he defused the bomb on a mission so long ago, to when their date got out of hand, and even when he assisted her in an interrogation. As the bottle was nearly empty, Glaz changed the subject one more time, "Taina, as you know, I like to do some things the old fashioned way, which is why I asked you out on that day, and it's also why I want to say this to you at least once… …I love you." Taina stared at him and let the tension build for only a couple seconds.

Without further hesitation, Taina leaped across the table onto Timmur knocking him over. Her lips collided with his in the same violent fashion. Although the positioning may have been a little odd, both of them found the experience to be even better than the very first one they had in the locker room many months ago. Timmur eventually broke off as the chair under him was digging into his back, "I think we need to find a better spot." Taina replied, "I agree. Also, the vodka you brought was a nice surprise. However, I think your pants might be hiding one more… mmm, large surprise."

And with that, the couple enjoyed the rest of their "coarsely" romantic evening.

-Okay so I think it's done here. I did thoroughly enjoy writing this but now I can move onto the other story I posted. Also, thank you all for being so patient with me. All the reviews really meant a lot and had a big part in encouraging me to finish. Anyway, thank you all so much for the support whether taking the time to review or even just read the story. Take care all!-


End file.
